kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: B.E.A.C.H.
is the first story in the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 21, 2004 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of King Sandy. Information Plot Sector V is spending the day at the beach, except for Numbuh 1 who hates the beach and thinks it's boring. He eventually leaves for the Treehouse and allow the others to enjoy themselves. While Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 swim, Numbuh 4 is buried to his neck in sand, and Numbuh 3 builds a sandcastle, declaring herself princess of the beach. Then, three bulky knights in sea shell armor who call themselves the Knights of the Round Towel destroy it by catapulting a bolder onto it and kidnap Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 sees this and yells at them to let go of her, but he can't do anything because he's buried in the sand. Later, he tells Numbuh 2 and 5 what happened and says that the knights made it personal by taking Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 suggest that they should called Numbuh 1, but Numbuh 4 said that he probably go on mission. Meanwhile at the treehouse, Numbuh 1 can't go on a mission because there are no missions and was suggested to go on vacation or day-off. Numbuhs 2 and 5 tease him by singing "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" which makes him blush and deny it pathetically by claiming that she just owes him a quarter, which his friends don't buy a syllable of. Meanwhile, the Knights of the Round Towel take Numbuh 3 to the giant Sandcastle of King Sandy. King Sandy thinks she's really pretty and tells the knights to let her go. Then he asks her if she wants to get married and she playfully agrees. Outside on the beach, Numbuh 4 marches up to the Sandcastle with Numbuh 2 and 5 and orders the knights to give back Numbuh 3 or else. The knights also taunt him about liking her and again he fumbles and searches for an answer, finally insisting again that she just owes him a quarter, which the knights also don't fall for. Then he launches himself from the catapult into the castle while Numbuh 2 and 5 simply take the front door. Inside the castle, Numbuh 3 is dressed in a pretty wedding dress. King Sandy looks out the window and nervously spots Numbuh 2, 4 and 5 battling the knights with sand shovels. He grabs Numbuh 3 and runs up an outdoor set of spiral stairs to the wedding room. Numbuh 3 spots Wally on the balcony below her and exclaims to him happily that she's getting married. Numbuh 4 is horrified and slowly backs away, and ends up falling off the edge of the castle and is knocked unconscious. He later wakes up to find himself tied to a pillar with Numbuh 2 and 5 just in time to watch the wedding. Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 3 if she really plans on marrying King Sandy, or "that dork" but she tells him they're just pretending. King Sandy gets mad and tells her the king never pretends. Numbuh 3 decides he's crazy because "I'm like 10 years old!" she says, and therefore, can't get married for real, but King Sandy likes older women. Kuki finally tells him to forget it. He tells her that no one is getting in the way of his perfect wedding, including her, the bride. So he knocks her out and ties her up, dangling her from the ceiling and attempts to force her to marry him. Numbuh 4 escapes from being tied up at the last minute and attacks King Sandy. They end up in an epic battle. King Sandy says that he must love Numbuh 3 very much but she's his. Numbuh 4 yells one last time "SHE. JUST. OWES. ME. A. QUARTER!" Then high tide comes, destroying the castle. As the castle wall, made of sand, crumbles, King Sandy, who is standing on it, falls into the water. Numbuh 4 rushes inside in order to untie Numbuh 3 and escape the castle, accidentally forgetting about Numbuh 2 and 5. Numbuh 5, annoyed, yells at them and they go back to untie her and Numbuh 2. Once outside, they watch the giant Sandcastle collapse into the water. King Sandy shouts that he will make a new castle and put them all in the dungeon but then his mother calls him and tells him to stop pretending (Sandy is outraged, saying that he doesn't pretend) and to bring his cousins, who are playing the Knights of the Round Towel. Numbuh 3 then remarks that King Sandy is kinda cute. The others are annoyed when she says this and Numbuh 4 tells her to "Just shut up and give me that quarter you owe me", implying that he forgot the quarter excuse was just a lie to cover up his secret crush on her. Numbuh 3 is confused, and denies she owes him a quarter. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 65.3 Villains *King Sandy (debut) *Knights of the Round Towel (debut) Locations *Beach *Sector V Treehouse *Sand Castle 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Villain Technology *Catapult Transcript Operation: B.E.A.C.H./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *When Numbuh 3 is hanging upside down, her hair and dress are pointing up, as if on the ground. *Knights of the Round Towel is a parody to Knights of the Round Table. *This is the first time Numbuh 4 shows evident affection for Numbuh 3. ** Numbuh 4's crush is noticeable by both his team and enemies. *One frame shows Numbuh's 2, 4 and 5 looking at King Sandy, but no ropes are visible tying them. *While King Sandy is explaining how he's going to force Numbuh 3 into marrying him, the knights are in the background and they're wearing bow ties, but after that scene the bow ties never reappear. * This is the first episode to have premiered in 2004. * This is the first appearance of King Sandy, his second being in Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2004, it has a 2003 copyright date in the credits. Gallery Picture 11.png Picture 13.png PARACARPETAAMIGOS 12.jpg 2-5.png Dress.jpg Wally's watching you!.jpg 73056344-0EF0-442D-AC6A-921EA3091E8D.jpeg Numbuh5-swimsuit.png B.E.A.C.H. Category:Season 2 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Sandy